1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a firearm safety devices, and in particular, to devices to store and lock firearm with alarm mechanisms to detect access to the stored firearm.
2. Background Art
Firearm usage for sport, hunting and defense has led to a proliferation of registered firearms, extending from handguns to rifles and shotguns. In the hands of the general public, such firearms are often left unattended, loaded, and/or in an easily accessible place. This presents a hazard for children and other unenlightened persons who may have access to the device. There have been many efforts to retain and store firearms and give warning of unauthorized access by way of a variety of containers, safes, rifle racks, and even certain kinds of holsters armed with some security lockout means. However, no simple yet effective device has been found which locks and protects the firearm, and alarms when the weapon is removed without authority. Firearms are increasing in number throughout the U.S. for many reasons, e.g. sporting, collecting, and protection. This increase also has led to an increase of accidental injuries and deaths. Unfortunately, many of these are children who have access to the firearm and mishandle this potentially dangerous device. This creates the need for a firearm security and containment system that acts not only as a safe or lock box, but also acts as an early alert for potentially dangerous situations that may arise.